Midnight in Pajamas
by Jagger3
Summary: When the Lightwoods need downworlder assistance with the Accords, they turn to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But when Alec ingnores this boyfriend throughout the entire meeting, Magnus decides to sneak into his room late at night and confront Alec about it.


Alec stood awkwardly by his family, staring at his shoes, and wishing he would sink into the floor. The institute was talking to a few Downworlder representatives, which normally would be perfectly fine, except the representative for the warlocks happened to be his boyfriend. His very, very, hot, sexy, flaming, boyfriend, the boyfriend his parents didn't know about, and the boyfriend who had been giving him a hungry look all throughout the conference.

"Mr. Bane," Robert Lightwood said, frowning at some papers, "you say that you can get all the warlocks to participate in a meeting with the clave to discus technicalities?"

"Yes, I can." Magnus replied smoothly, leaning back in his chair with all the ease and grace of a panther…a very sparkly panther. "Anything else?"

"One more thing and then you can leave." Robert smiled thinly, but not unfriendly, and ruffled through some papers before drawing out a slip of paper with Magnus's neat cursive scrawled on it, "These…these are your fees, correct?"

The glittering warlock didn't bother to glance at the paper, "Yes, those are it." Seeing Mr. Lightwood's expression he smiled, "I am the best there is, Mr. Lightwood, what you're paying for it what you'll receive. I guarantee it."

Alec was impressed by the conviction behind Magnus's tone, and apparently his father was too because he smiled with a little more warmth and reached out and shook Magnus's hand, "Thank you, Mr. Bane. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh yes, pleasure." Magnus practically purred, his green gold cat's eyes flickering over to Alec as he spoke.

The younger male blushed furiously and looked hastily away, trying not to feel guilty at the spark of hurt that flashed across his boyfriend's face. But it was gone immediately as the warlock said his good-byes, ignored Alec, and strutted out in his black heeled boots.

If anything, it made the blue eyed Shadowhunter feel worse. He knew he should tell his parents he was dating…but he hadn't even come out of the closet to them yet. He knew he had to…but he was terrified. That's right, Alec sneered to himself, he was scared stiff about telling his parents he liked men. His thoughts were interrupted by his father clearing his throat.

"Alexander, have you met that man before?" He asked, his tone light and even.

"I—uh—once or twice." Alec choked out, feeling his pulse sky rocket. Thankfully his father didn't seem to notice.

"He was looking at you…you didn't notice?"

"What? No."

Robert hummed as he shuffled his papers, "Have you done business with him before?"

Relief flooded over Alec like a tidal wave. Business, of course. He smiled reassuringly at his father, "Magnus Bane is the best you can ever find, Dad. Trust him."

Robert smiled, looking a little relieved, "Alright then, go have some dinner and then off to bed."

"Dad, I'm 18, you don't have to tell me to go to bed." Alec grumbled, but trudged off to the kitchen anyway. He poked at his dinner before eating at his mother's encouraging death glare. He then meandered upstairs, avoiding tripping over Church, and was finally in the safety of his room. Alec sighed and tugged his clothes off, feeling around his drawers for a pair of boxers to sleep in. Tugging on a pair of dark green underwear, Alec shut off the lights and climbed in bed. He still felt guilty about not acknowledging Magnus, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He watched the moon rise higher into the sky, smiling to himself when he realized it's Cheshire like grin was a lot like Magnus's own sinful smile. With that warm thought in mind, Alec turned over and began to drift off to sleep.

Tap!

The dark haired male shifted a bit and drew the blankets closer around him, burying his face in the pillow.

Tap!

Alec frowned and cracked open his eyes, glancing around the room. When he saw nothing, he figured it was Church being naughty and rolled over, smiling serenely at the moon's grin.

Tap!

Alec sat bolt upright. He'd seen something small and dark strike the glass. Who in the blazes would be throwing rocks at his window? The Shadowhunter narrowed his eyes. If it was Jace…Alec snarled. So help him he'd kill the blond bastard! He kneeled up on his bed and slid the window open, sticking his head out to see if he could find the asshole.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" A soft voice cooed, floating up to Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec sputtered. He looked around but could see no sign of him, "Where are you?"

There was silence, and then the voice continued reciting, a little closer than before, "It is the East, and Alec is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief."

Alec looked around, grinning slightly, "Are you reciting Romeo and Juliet? They both die you know."

The voice came again, right above him, soft and sweet and sad, "It is my man; O, it is my love!"

The dark haired Shadowhunter smiled and looked up, his blue eyes locking instantly with the green gold cat's eyes that lay in wait above him, "Magnus." His voice was soft and surprisingly tender, which caused the cat eyes to narrow pleasantly as Magnus slid down a pipe outside his window so they were eye level.

"Hello darling, it's awfully cold, won't you let me in?"

Alec smiled and retreated back into his room, watching his boyfriend slip inside the window with a simple lithe twist of his beautiful body. "I can't believe you threw rocks at my window."

"Would you prefer me to serenade you and wake the neighborhood?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, "I could do it you know."

"I know." Alec replied quickly, "It's just very…romantic." He finished lamely, but was rewarded by a beaming smile.

Magnus curled up comfortably at one end of the bed and studied Alec, "You ignored me today." His tone wasn't accusing or hurt, just simple, blunt, and factual. And it hurt more than any accusation could.

"I know." Alec repeated quietly, looked down at his hands, twisted and curled on his lap, "I…I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Magnus sighed, his tone still neutral but his eyes showing cracks of hurt.

Alec looked up, about to defend himself, when he caught sight of the pain in his boyfriends eyes. It suddenly dawned on him; just because Magnus was older and more experienced than him in dating and love, didn't mean he still couldn't get hurt. He scooted closer and laid a tentative hand on the warlock's knee, "I am sorry." He said, his voice strong, "I'm a coward. I'm sorry I can't tell my parents what I am, and that…and that I love you." He saw Magnus look up sharply but he plowed on, desperate to get it all out, "I wanted to say something to you, I wanted to sit with you, and hold your hand, and kiss you when you left, but I couldn't. I'm a pathetic coward." He spat, his voice cracking a little at the end.

"Alec…" Magnus murmured, "You're not a coward. You're scared."

"Same thing."

"No it's not." Magnus chuckled, moving next to Alec and wrapping his arms around him, "Coward means it's not worth trying for, scared means you're going to try; that's why you're brave."

"I need to tell them." Alec said in a small voice, "I have to."

He looked inclined to get up and go tell his parents that instant, so Magnus quickly cut in, "It's the middle of the night, you can tell them tomorrow."

"Oh…oh right." Alec looked so deflated that the warlock felt a little bad for him. Coming out was no little thing, and it took a lot of guts and practice.

"Tell you what," Magnus suddenly said, moving around so he was facing Alec, "I'll help you."

"You will?" The desperate need in Alec's eyes made Magnus smile, "Of course I will. You need to practice what you're going to say and any arguments so you're all ready and prepared."

"Oh…yeah ok."

Magnus sat back and looked solemnly at Alec, "I'm Robert Lightwood…no wait a minute." He looked around and then, grinning, picked up a piece of paper and held it under his nose, "Now I'm Robert Lightwood."

Alec giggled and then sobered up. He stared at Magnus for a second and felt his heart begin to pound. It was just Magnus…yet…and yet…

Magnus, seeing Alec tense up and begin to look lost, smiled encouragingly, "You wanted to talk to me, son?"

"Yes, Dad." Alec cleared his throat and bit his lip, looking everywhere, and then exhaling, "I…I'm…I've been…I am…uh…DadI'mgay."

"What was that?"

"I'm gay."

"Nonsense, it's just a phase." Magnus snorted, flipping his paper. Seeing Alec's horrified look he dropped character, "Baby, I'm sorry, but they sometimes say awful stuff like that. It's not real, you know it's who you are, defend yourself!"

Alec nodded and steeled himself, glaring, "No, it's not. I've liked Mag—men for a while now, and I figured you should know."

"Alec, you're being ridiculous. Since when have you decided to like men?"

"I didn't decide, I was born this way." Alec replied, his eyes never leaving Magnus's, he drew strength from that, "I am who I am."

"I respect your decision." Magnus purred, flicking the paper away, "And I'm proud of you."

Alec smiled sheepishly, "Is that you or my Dad speaking?"

"Both." Magnus growled, reaching forward and pulling Alec towards him, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

A blush smeared itself over Alec's face, but he smiled warmly up at Magnus, "I love you too, Magnus Bane, High warl—mph!" Alec gasped, being cut off as the High Warlock decided talking was trivial. He moaned into Magnus's lips, reaching up and clinging to him with a desperate need.

Magnus was acutely aware of Alec's lack of clothing as the smaller man crawled into his lap. He groaned when Alec wrapped his legs around his waist, and responded by rolling his hips upwards, grinding teasingly against his boyfriend.

"Ah…Magnus…" Alec breathed, his face starting to flush as his head tilted back, baring his throat. His moan of satisfaction became a humming growl as the warlock began to kiss down his neck and shoulders, nibbling playfully. Feel a sudden strike of boldness, Alec leaned back and shoved Magnus on the bed, straddling him and grinning playfully at the surprised warlock.

Magnus opened his mouth to form a question when Alec kissed him swiftly, running his tongue over his lips and then snaking inside his mouth. Magnus groaned as Alec's hidden dominate side began to emerge. He let the Shadowhunter claw off his clothes, grinning when Alec cursed his complicated belt buckle.

After a quick evaluation of the ridiculous looking belt buckle, Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus, "How do you get rid of this thing?" He growled, his voice deep and rough. He watched Magnus's eyes dilate as his hands snaked down and twisted the belt off in a complicated movement. Suddenly the warlock sat up swiftly, catching Alec around the chest, and pushing him flat on the bed. Alec yelped and then moaned loudly as Magnus tugged off his boxers and then pulled of his own pants. Alec snuck a peek and nearly came; Magnus had been going commando the entire time.

Seeing Alec's expression, Magnus smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes." Alec whispered, leaning up and catching Magnus's mouth in another heated kiss. He groaned into it as the tan hands snuck down his body, rubbing his sides and tracing the base of his dick. Alec broke away and fell back on the bed, gripping the sheets as Magnus moved lower and took him in his mouth. He could feel his lover's eyes on him as he withered and bucked, panting and moaning as his mind began to melt. It felt so damn good, it always did, but an empty craving was clawing at him desperately, and he tried to tell Magnus, "W-wait, Ma-Magnus, stop, wait…!"

Drawing his tongue slowly up the shaft, Magnus smiled and licked the tip of Alec's dick, "Why?" He purred, watching hungrily as Alec groaned and tried not to jerk his hips.

"I…I want to go all the way this time." Alec panted, feeling an embarrassed blush begin to spread across his cheeks.

Magnus stared at him in shock and then blinked, "Love, are you sure?"

"Yes." Alec growled, with the same determination as before, "I want you inside of me."

Magnus moved upward and kissed him passionately, snapping his fingers impatiently to summon a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and slathered up his fingers, running them gently over the twitching hole, "You ready?"

"Yes…" Alec murmured, eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched, body tense.

"Darling, you need to relax." Magnus purred, kissing him sweetly. When he felt Alec tangle his fingers in his own hair, Magnus pushed a digit in. When Alec remained unresponsive, he added another. "Don't tense." He whispered between kisses, stretching the Shadowhunter with three fingers now.

Alec wiggled his hips and then gasped as he felt Magnus brush against something. He shuddered and moaned loudly, all the previous discomfort gone as he tried to get his boyfriend to hit there again. He made a faint sound of disappointment when he felt the fingers leave him, and then hissed as he felt something bigger begin to push into him.

The warlock reached down and stroked Alec's dick, effectively distracting him as he seated himself all the way inside. He rocked his hips and was rewarded by a moan of longing as he touched something sensitive. Repositioning himself, Magnus began thrusting into the Shadowhunter, holding onto his hips for leverage as he searched for Alec's prostate.

"AH! M-Magnus!" Alec gasped, bucking upwards and the pain vanished instantly, being replaced by a spark of blinding pleasure, "Oh Angel yes, hit there again…" He groaned as his boyfriend picked up the pace a bit, hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust. Alec panted out Magnus's name, mingled with breathless demands of, "Harder, faster, more!"

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec passionately, slamming into the tightening entrance, as one of his hands ran teasingly over his lover's dick, bringing it back to full erectness easily. He watched Alec spread his legs wider, arching into his thrusts, and calling out his name in a way that made the warlock feel like nothing ever could, "Alec…" He moaned, feeling them both begin to tense up, "Alec…!"

"Magnus!" Alec called, and then cried out sharply as his senses were overloaded as he came into the warlock's hand. He moaned as Magnus thrust into him a few more times before filling him up. It was a strange sensation, but as Magnus pulled out it left him feeling warm and very satisfied. He smiled and reached up, humming happily when Magnus lay down in his arms, the warlock's spiky hair tickling his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus purred, feeling like his chest would explode from happiness. Suddenly he tensed, "Someone's coming." He felt Alec stiffen and he immediately pulled away, ready to grab his clothes and leap out the window.

"No!" Alec gasped, louder than he meant to, and pulled Magnus back down again, flipping them over so he was lying on top of the warlock. With a quick motion he yanked the covers over both of them and then whispered, "Don't move."

The bedroom door creaked open softly and gentle light streamed in. Mrs. Lightwood studied the room quickly, checking her son to make sure he was asleep. She smiled, of course he was—those sounds were probably coming from Jace's room. She shut the door and walked on, determined to find her blond headed child.

The two of them lay like statues under the covers for a good ten minutes until they were sure she was gone. Then Alec started giggling. He rolled off of Magnus and buried his head in the pillow to muffle his snorts of laughter.

"Alec?" Magnus grinned and rubbed his shoulders, "What's so funny?"

"By the Angel…I was terrified!" Alec snickered, his eyes bright and his grin huge, "I thought she was going to see you!"

"Or the clothes." Magnus added.

"Oh shit." Alec stared at them and then flopped back on the bed, his smile huge, "I can't believe I just did that."

Magnus chuckled and curled up next to him, hugging his boyfriend's nude body, "Me either, it was a lot of fun. I felt like we were children about to get the scolding of our lives."

Alec's body shook gently as he laughed, holding Magnus against his chest so he could feel their bare skin touch, "Well, after that I think tomorrow won't be too much of a problem. But…can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Magnus purred, running his fingers lightly over Alec's nipple.

"S-stop that." The Shadowhunter stammered, shifting slightly, "I was wondering…if…if you could be there when I did it. Not in the room!" He hastily added, "That might be too much at once for my parents…but outside or just nearby…in case…"

He left the rest unfinished, but Magnus got the message loud and clear, "Of course, darling. Now, go to sleep."

"Alright." Alec sighed, drifting off. The last thing he was aware of was of Magnus kissing his forehead and whispering, "A thousand times good night."

The next morning, when Alec awoke, he was alone. But his bed was still warm where Magnus had slept, it smelled like him, and, the thing that made Alec smile, his pillow was covered in glitter. The Shadowhunter sat up and yawned, smiling at the soreness between his legs before busying himself with a shower, clothes, and breakfast. Magnus's belt was still on his bed, thought the rest of the clothes were gone, so after a few minutes of swearing Alec managed to put it on and get downstairs. His family was sitting in the dining room sipping coffee, and eating breakfast. Alec helped himself to a bowl of cereal and cleared his throat, "Morning."

Robert and Jace grunted at him while Max looked up and beamed, "Good morning, Alec!"

Maryse walked in with Isabelle and greeted them all before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So, after breakfast, can I talk to you in the drawing room?" Alec asked his parents, his heart in his mouth.

"Sure, son, but make it quick we're going to have to meet up with some clave members later." Robert said, barely glancing up from his newspaper.

Alec nodded and looked down at his cereal. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He stood and left, walking into the drawing room, and began to pace nervously. He walked among the desks and chairs and books, trying to calm his racing heart. He was greatly appreciative of practicing the night before, so when his parents walked in and sat down he didn't feel so lost.

"So, you had something to tell us?" Robert asked.

Alec smiled thinly at the familiar words, "Yeah." He took a breath and his eyes traveled over his parents' shoulders and to the window. He blinked, and then smiled; a pair of green gold cat eyes were watching from the shadows. "Yeah I have something to tell you guys." He took a breath and smiled gently at his parents, "I'm gay."

Silence descended upon the Lightwood's as their son's words reached their ears. "Alec, are you sure it's not just…a phase or something?" Maryse asked softly.

"No mom." Alec sighed, "It's who I am. I like men, I always have, but now I thought you should know."

"Why now?" Robert interrupted, frowning at his son, "Why not when you were younger?"

"Well, I wasn't so sure then. I thought I was…different…" Alec's voice trailed off and he looked at the cat's eyes for reassurance. They winked at him and he drew strength from them, "But I'm sure now."

Maryse looked at her husband, "Well, if you're sure honey, then alright."

"There's more." Alec blurted, ignoring the startled looks from three sets of eyes, "I'm dating someone too. He's…well he's a Downworlder. And my boyfriend." He drew himself up and smiled nervously, "He's a warlock. His name's Magnus Bane; and I love him."

(An hour later)

"You know, that was probably not the best way to tell them." Jace sighed, toying with a cup of coffee as Alec and Isabelle sat around the table.

"I know." Alec muttered, "I don't know what came over me…but they had to know sooner than later, right?"

Isabelle nodded in agreement and then looked up as their parents walked in.

After Alec's confession Maryse and Robert had told Alec to leave so they could discus among themselves. Their tones had been unemotional and blunt, but Alec didn't say anything as he left. He'd found Jace and Isabelle eavesdropping and was pleasantly surprised to find them both very supportive. They watched their parents stand there awkwardly, until Jace spoke up.

"Well? What are you standing there for?" He demanded, startling everyone, "Your son finally grew a pair of balls and told you something important and all you can do is stare at him! Oh, great, now you're staring at me." Jace grumbled at the end, rolling his eyes and turning back to his coffee.

Robert blinked, "I don't like your tone Jace." He quickly talked over his unruly blond son, "But! I think you're right." He turned to Alec and smiled, "Alec, your mother and I don't care about your…preferences. We were just a little…surprised, that's all."

"And." Maryse prompted, elbowing her husband.

"And we would like to meet Magnus sometime." Robert mumbled, looking embarrassed. But his embarrassment vanished when Alec got up and hugged him tightly, before drawing back and grinning nervously.

"Well, I think he's already here."

Maryse smiled, "At the door?"

"More like the window." Alec muttered, but Robert was already walking to the main door of the institute as he spoke. The dark haired Shadowhunter pulled open the door and there was Magnus, smiling passed everyone at his boyfriend, to show Alec how proud he was.

"Hello, you must be…wait a minute, don't I know you?" Robert asked, looking a little startled.

"Why yes, I think you do. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn with equally high fees." Magnus purred, sweeping inside and walking up to Maryse, ignoring Robert's flabbergasted look "You must be Alec's mother."

"Yes, hello. I'm Maryse Lightwood." Maryse smiled and shook Magnus's hand, studying the hair dye and glitter with motherly concern.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec smiled and walked forward, reaching over and holding Magnus's hand before looking up at his parents, "We're going to go out—"

"We are?" Magnus asked.

"—and won't be back until later." Alec finished, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Oh that's right. We are." Magnus back peddled, shrugging helplessly at the Lightwoods as Alec began to drag him away, "Nice meeting you!" And then the door slammed shut, leaving Maryse and Robert standing there.

"Well, he was…" Robert started.

"Sparkly." Maryse finished, but then she smiled.

The End


End file.
